Water Melodies
by Ishtar-Isis
Summary: Historia Yaoi..... crees que el odio, el sadismo, sadomasoquismo y dolor..... son simbolos del verdadero amor.... para Bakura y Yami Bakura lo son


Water melodies

**Capitulo 1 – Extraña sensación **

Para : Radfel y Motou

Bueno… así empieza todo:

Era una mañana de verano calurosa, el sol desprendía sus rayos de luz hacia todas las casas de la calle. En una casa pequeña, una ventana abierta recibía los rayos de sol que caían tiernamente en una cama, un joven de cabellos grises relucientes como la plata asomaba su cabeza sobre las suaves y delgadas sabanas que cubrían su delgado cuerpo desnudo, un rayo de luz cubrió su blanco y pálido rostro haciendo que este levantara su brazo para cubrirse la cara, permaneció unos instantes tumbado en la cama, varias gotas de sudor recorrían su cuerpo, miraba hacia el techo con la mirada perdida en sueños , un lugar que solo conocía el.… su mundo.

Pasaron varios minutos para que el chico albino se pusiera de pie, al fin cuando se levanto extendió sus brazos para estirarse y poder levantarse. Al ponerse de pie dirigió su mirada hacia su cuerpo que se reflejaba en un espejo que tenia en su alcoba Ryou bakura no era lo que se podría decir ¨ un chico varonil ¨, su cuerpo era muy delgado, y su color pálido mostraba la mayoría de las veces un semblante enfermizo, sus piernas delgadas y frágiles mostraban pequeñas manchas; su brazos aunque también delgados, eran del color de la leche y tan suaves como la seda; su cara era blanca y fina, sus mejillas eran gorditas y ruborizadas , sus ojos como 2 grandes rendijas dejaban ver un color café radiante como la caoba, una miraba profunda y brillante aunque algo vacía.

Ryou se dirigió hacia el baño para tomar una ducha y librarse del fuerte calor que tenia en el cuerpo, abrió la puerta del baño y se dispuso a tomar una fría ducha, las gotas de agua corrían sobre su cuerpo, la satisfacción de Ryou se reflejaba en su semblante al adoptar un color mas fuerte y vivo, se divertía con la espume de jabón que hacían pequeñas burbujas que reflejaban su rostro.

De pronto Ryou sintió un jalón, sin darse mas de cuenta su mano se encontraba tomada de su miembro, al ver esto Ryou se sobre salto y se golpeo accidentalmente contra una de las llaves del agua, quedo inconsciente; yacía acostado en el piso del baño con la regadera abierta y las gotas de agua cayendo rápidamente sobre su cuerpo, en su mente se proyectaban horribles imágenes .Personas muertas tiradas sobre su cuarto repletas de sangre y desgarradas.., al ver esto, Ryou se alejaba del cuarto hacia un pasillo oscuro, corría y corría pero no sabia a donde ir, al final del pasillo se encontraba una sombra que lo llamaba con vos rígida y dispersa, Ryou al oír su voz, caminaba hacia esa oscura sombra para ver quien era, un poco antes de llegar hasta ella… la sombra salio de la oscuridad que la envolvía aunque todavía no se podía distinguir quien era. La sombra se acerco hasta el punto en que su nariz tocaba la frente de Ryou, bajo su mirada y acaricio su cara con sus oscuras manos, movió un poco su cabeza y empezó a besar los suaves labios de Ryou; Ryou no sabia que hacer, un sentimiento de asco y placer invadía su cuerpo, no sabia cual escoger… de pronto su cuerpo empezó a entumirse y el paso a dejarse llevar por la sombra que lo besaba, era cierto la sensación era agradable y profunda,… Ryou se sentía bien, sentía que un aire calido recorría todo su cuerpo… que el placer se iba extendiendo como una gota de agua recorriendo el pistilo de una flor... pero esa sensación término cuando el chico de los ojos cafés abrió sus ojos lentamente, la imagen de la sombra ya se divisaba, aunque algo borrosa. Ryou se tallo un poco los ojos a lo que la sombra alejaba sus labios lentamente de los de Ryou, Ryou pestañeo lentamente hasta poder ver con claridad a la persona que lo sostenía en brazos. Fue un grito desgarrador el que salio de los labios de Ryou al reconocer a esa sombra.

Era un joven alto y bien formado, traía pantalones de mezclilla y tenis blancos, una blusa un tanto arrugada; de rayas blancas y azules con manchas de sangre, una gabardina negra que relucía en las sombras del pasillo, en su cuello llevaba colgado un especie de collar. De oro reluciente eran los picos que colgaban del el, no se divisaban todos ya que estaban enterrados en la blusa haciendo que de ella salieran pequeños hilillos de sangre que recorrían todo su brazo derecho. Su cara idéntica a la de Ryou, claro sus ojos no eran cafés… sino rojos.

Yami Bakura había sido quien estuvo besando a Ryou todo el tiempo; Ryou movió la cabeza rápidamente de lado a lado, quería que solo fuera un mal recuerdo; pero lo veía… podía sentir esa presencia fría, vacía, ese ser que tanto lo atormento, que tanto lo hizo sufrir… había regresado. Ryou no podía moverse, de sus labios solo salían gritos ahogados, gritos desesperados por alguien que le ayudara a difuminar ese horrible ser… pero no podía hacer nada. Fueron varias las gotas que salieron de los tiernos ojos de Ryou, gotas frías y cristalinas… gotas que reflejaban la desesperación por no poder hacer ni decir nada y el terror por lo que su contraparte pudiera hacerle a el o a sus seres queridos.

Las gotas terminaron de caer de los ojos de Ryou cuando Yami bakura se hinco para acariciar su plateado cabello, aunque asustado, el sabia que era una sensación agradable… pero tmb sabia que no podía dejarse llevar por los sentimientos de lujuria que permanecían en lo mas adentrado de su alma, no podía dejarse llevar por ese ser endemoniado que lo maltrato durante tantos años. No podía recaer una ves mas. Debía eliminar esas fantasías que pasaban por su mente, esos sentimientos que lo invadían a diario, que no lo dejaban dormir, comer,… total…. Ser como el es…

Yami bakura miraba a Ryou con ojos lujuriosos, quien sabe lo que estaría pensando ese maldito profana tumbas... pero Ryou era la excepción, el sabia perfectamente lo que quería Bakura, sus pupilas se dilataban mas con cada latido que daba su corazón. Sin mas pensarlo, Yami bakura se inclino un poco mas y tomo de un brazo a Ryou para que el chico no pudiese escapársele de las manos, lentamente empezó a bajarle el pantalón, Ryou cada ves se ponía mas pálido y eso era lo peor que podía estar haciendo, ya que a Bakura le encantaba ver las caras de terror de sus victimas, y eso era una de las cosas que le excitaba mas.

Después de bajarle los pantalones, Bakura empezó a quitarle rápidamente la blusa, al mismo tiempo que lamía el brazo izquierdo de Ryou ,después, se dispuso a acariciar el suave pecho del chico, una sensación suave y agradable pasaba por el cuerpo de Ryou, no sabia si era de placer o de asco, ya que, aunque estuviera aterrado no podía negar que la belleza de Bakura le provocaba ponerse colorado hasta los pies. Bakura bajo un poco su cabeza, hacia donde estaba la ropa interior de Ryou, entono una pequeña risilla y empezó a bajarle la ultima prenda que tenía Ryou puesta, Ryou soltó otro grito y sus ojos se hundían mas y mas, lo que sucediera… ya no estaba en sus manos, lo ultimo que hizo fue cerrar sus lindos y tiernos ojos cafés, dejando pasar las ultimas gotas de su frío llanto. Al ver esto Bakura embozo una larga sonrisa que hacían ver su blancos afilados dientes, las ultimas palabras que Ryou pudo oír salir de los delgados labio de Bakura fueron _esto apenas empieza Ryou…_

Bakura tomo con sus manos el miembro de Ryou y empezó a masturbarlo lentamente, Ryou empezó a gritar diciendo _no.. no te atrevas…_ pero su vos era muy débil, Bakura empezó a sacudir su miembro aun con mas fuerza, Ryou gritaba pero eso no lo ayudaba mucho, sino, que, Bakura se excitaba mas haciendo los movimientos a un mas fuertes y rápidos, fueron pocos los instantes para que grandes cantidades de semen empezaran a salir del miembro de Ryou e impregnaran al chico y a su némesis de pies a cabeza . Ahora Ryou ya estaba listo para el pequeño juego que le tenia preparado su contraparte

Rápidamente Bakura se desvistió, dejando ver su blanco cuerpo desnudo. Bakura se acerco al chico y lo volteo de espaldas, con sus dos manos empezó a masturbarse rápidamente, no duro mucho antes de que llegara a un orgasmo y así hacer que su miembro de pusiera erecto, después de eso, bakura empezó a penetrar al chico de los cabellos plateados, Ryou no podía hacer nada, Bakura era mas fuerte que el y por alguna razón no quería hacer nada, sentía un hermoso placer... no hizo nada, solo... se dejo llevar por el agradable sentimiento que le brindaba ese momento... quedo casi hipnotizado, no se movía, bueno al menos no para safarse de el, al revez, estaba gozando ese momento... no tardo mucho en que los dos sintieran que se venían ... cada ves los movimientos de Bakura eran mas fuertes, y el placer aumentaba cada ves mas... pero en ese momento Ryou volteo a ver a Bakura, movió la cabeza rápidamente de un lado hacia otro, QUE RAYOS ESTAVA HACIENDO, un grito agudo y sin fuerzas salió de su ronco pecho... sus ojos se tornaron grises, su semblante se empalecio y se torno frió, Bakura se paro... había terminado todo.

Ryou yacía hincado sin fuerzas para levantarse, movió la cabeza hacia donde estaba Bakura, el estaba parado embozando una sonrisa de satisfacción por la pequeña sorpresa que le dio a su tierno hikari, se hinco y tomo los brazos de Ryou diciendo en vos baja y aguda : _ahora no puedes escapar mi querido hikari_; saco una navaja de su chaqueta, era larga y filosa, la acerco a su brazo derecho y corto una de sus venas, empezó a sangrar pero no sintió ningún dolor o angustia, al revez, entono una carcajada chirriante, tomo sangre y la puso en su mano, se acerco a su hikari y marco una cruz en su frente... en ese momento desapareció.

Ryou no entendía nada, estaba solo en la sobria oscuridad sin moverse, no pensaba en nada tenia la mente en blanco, no podía llorar no podía ver... no podía sentir... oscuridad solo oscuridad, no tenia fuerzas para levantarse, para sostenerse, un vació lo cubría con su pesado y oscuro velo... estaba muerto? Donde estaba el...? ... soledad

En ese momento Sintió un estruendo que lo partía, una voz gritando, llorando de desesperación, gritando y sollozando su nombre... RYOU! RYOU! DESPIERTA POR FAVOR! DESPIERTA! En un espasmo Ryou abrió los ojos lentamente , divisaba unos enormes ojos morados, cabello erizado, unos mechones dorados y una cara blanca y frustrada por el miedo y desesperación... era yugi el que había estado gritando. Había sido un sueño, una visión... o fue real ? que rayos estaba pasando? Ni el lo podía entender.

Continuara


End file.
